parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Genie Pan
Cast *Peter Pan - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Wendy Darling - Disgust (Inside Out) *Tinker Bell - Joy (Inside Out) *John Darling - Anger (Inside Out) *Michael Darling - Oh (Home) *Captain Hook - Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Mr. Smee - The Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Tick-Tock Crocodile - The Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) *The Lost Boys played by: **Cubby - The Lorax (The Lorax; 2012) **Slightly - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) **Twins - XR and Booster Munchapper (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) **Nibs - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) **Tootles - WALL-E *Tiger Lily - Eden (Aladdin; TV Series) *Indian Chief - The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Nana - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *George Darling - Shrek *Mary Darling - Fiona (Shrek) *Pirates - Hornets (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *The Mermaids played by: **Red Haired Mermaid - Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) **Other Red Haired Mermaid - Young Anna (Frozen) **Yellow Haired Mermaid - Gwen (Total Drama) **Other Yellow Haired Mermaid - Lindsay (Total Drama) **Black Haired Mermaid - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) **Other Black Haired Mermaid - Terk (Tarzan) *Pirate with Accordion - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) Scenes *Genie Pan part 1 - Opening Titles/"The Second Star to the Right" *Genie Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family *Genie Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow *Genie Pan part 4 - Genie Chases His Shadow/Disgust and Genie Meet *Genie Pan part 5 - Anger and Oh Meet Genie/Joy in a Sulky Mood *Genie Pan part 6 - Genie Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Genie Pan part 7 - Meet Forte and the Hornets/The Magic Mirror vs. the Big Bad Wolf *Genie Pan part 8 - Forte Attacks Genie and the Darling Children *Genie Pan part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Joy Tries to Kill Disgust *Genie Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Genie Pan part 11 - Genie and Disgust Meet The Mermaids/Forte Kidnaps Eden *Genie Pan part 12 - Genie Tricks Forte/Saving Eden *Genie Pan part 13 - Forte's Next Plan *Genie Pan part 14 - "What Makes The Red Man Red" *Genie Pan part 15 - Joy Helps Forte *Genie Pan part 16 - Big Chief Genie/I Had A Mother Once *Genie Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Captured by Forte *Genie Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Forte"/A Bomb! *Genie Pan part 19 - Genie Cares About Joy *Genie Pan part 20 - Battle on the Ship *Genie Pan part 21 - The Final Battle/Forte is a Codfish *Genie Pan part 22 - Home Again/The End *Genie Pan Part 23 - Ending Credits Gallery Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Peter Pan Digust_inside_out_characters.png|Disgust as Wendy Darling Joy_inside_out_characters.png|Joy as Tinker Bell Anger_fear_inside_out_characters.png|Anger as John Darling Oh.jpg|Oh as Michael Darling Forte.jpg|Forte as Captain Hook Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-100.jpg|The Magic Mirror as Mr. Smee Big-Bad-Wolf-2.jpg|The Big Bad Wolf as Tick-Tock Crocodile Lorax.png|The Lorax as Cubby Botley 1996.png|Botley the Robot as Slightly XR.png|XR and Booster.jpg|Booster Munchapper as the Twins Deku Link.png|Deku Link as Nibs Wall-e_pixar_character.jpg|WALL-E as Tootles Seg051.jpg|Eden as Tiger Lily The-grinch.jpg|The Grinch as the Indian Chief Kanga.png|Kanga as Nana NEWShrek1.png|Shrek as George Darling Princess Fiona.jpg|Fiona as Mary Darling Hornets.png|Hornets as the Pirates Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak as Red Haired Mermaid Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Other Red Haired Mermaid Gwen's Vlog Site.jpg|Gwen as Yellow Haired Mermaid Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Other Yellow Haired Mermaid Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Black Haired Mermaid Terk (Tarzan).jpg|Terk as Other Black Haired Mermaid Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as the Pirate with Accordion Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs